The Downside to Falling for the Assassin
by phantomthieftwilight
Summary: There is only one problem with the attractive Antivan elf who recently tried to kill me. But what could be worse than the threat of death in my food? (Two OC'S, with Hints of ZevranxOC) (Just a short fun fic.)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not because I dont want it, but more of I'm too lazy to try and pry it from Bioware.**

**Just a short, fun fic that demonstrates my frustrations whilst playing the game through and romancing one Zevran.**

She gasped as she was suddenly shoved into the ground. Dust and dirt was sent up in the air from the impact. She breathed in and began coughing, the dust settling in her throat made tears spring into her eyes. Even as she lay there, momentarily knocked out of the fray, she could still hear the goings-on around her. Steel clanging against steel, various war cries, even the hound was being active in the fighting.

But here she was, knocked to the ground yet again.

It wasn't the first time that this had happened. Ever since she began to befriend the Antivan Assassin, he had begun to do these odd little things every once in a while. Like knock her to the ground to protect her from an incoming blow, put his hand on her shoulder whenever she was about to step into the remains of the hound's breakfast, and even occasionally hand her some trinket or a few flowers.

Well, and then he'd tell her about how dangerous said tinket isor what kinds of poison you could make from the flowers. But still, it was the thought that counts, or so they say.

But this, this was the most definite _last straw._

She climbed to her feet with the last sounds of battle ringing in her ears. Just in time to hear him cry out in that typical, "ah ha!" of victory. Oh, how it enraged her.

Walking across the battle field with an emotion that she was barely able to contain, she watched as one by one her companions looked her way and their faces changed from the usual battle triumphant expression, to those 'on no' expressions.

On any other day, she would have laughed at how serious Alistair looked, or how suddenly amused Morrigan looked, but not this day.

No, not on this day.

She walked over to him, watched with infuriated eye as he stood calmly, throwing back his head in his arrogance as he appraised his newly slain foe. Grr, she hated how cool and arrogant he was at this moment. He finally caught her approaching out of the corner of his eye, and he turned towards her with that infuriatingly confident a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, my lovely Warden. It appears that we are victorious once more, no?"

Oh she wanted to slap his face.

Zevran was slightly taken aback when she did not immediately respond, and began to really look at her. Her ears were the color of her hair, and while he hadn't been with the group for very long, he knew what that meant. His lovely warden's red-ears were the tell-tale sign of how pissed she was.

She was trying to calm her breathing, but only succeeded in breathing in and out loudly through her nose. Her body was shaking as waves upon waves of memories beat against her mind.

_"Look out!" Zevran shoved her aside suddenly and raised his crow daggers to block her body from a dark spawn's attack. She looked up and watched him beat it back before he leapt up and plunged his weapons into its throat._

_The battle ended with that last dark spawn, and the blonde Antivan extended a tanned hand to help her up. He, like almost every man from any race, was taller than her. She had to look up at him, and thanked him for his help._

_He gave her a flirty smirk, "Anytime, my lovely warden."_

Oh, and how she stood glowering at him now for being there 'anytime'. Like the other day, for instance.

_Shoved aside once more, but this time she had been the one about to deal a deadly blow. _

_Looking up from the ground, momentarily stunned, she managed to see that same Antivan assassin leap up and plunge his weapons into the darkspawn for the final blow._

_But as she watched it, she felt herself watch as if from far away. That really shouldn't have happened. She wasn't in any danger._

_Still, she accepted his ever helpful hand in getting up, and tried t brush off the feeling of loss. Because that's what it felt like._

And this had continued on and on. Every time, no matter where she was on the battlefield, the Antivan always appeared, and she was knocked to the ground. Her side and back had probably grown used to the treatment by now, but she did not.

Now here she stood, glowering at him.

Zevran had the indecency to raise a brow at her and ask, "Is . . . everything alright?"

She exploded.

"No, everything is not alright!"

Her voice rang throughout the field of darkspawn death, and she wouldn't have been surprised, nor cared, if the darkspawn came back to life because of it. All she wanted to do was strangle the assassin in front of her.

She wrung her hands, threw down her daggers, and glared at him. "You! You stupid, arrogant bastard! Do you have any idea what you've done, or have been doing for weeks?!"

Zevran's eyes raised high on his head as she glowered at him. He took an unconscious step backwards, "Whoa, hold on. What is this about?"

"What is this about?" She got in his face and said very clearly, "You. Stole. My. Kill."

The situation suddenly seemed very stupid. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was blinking and wondering if she really just said that.

Had she really gotten so pissed off because he stole her kill?

She felt weird. As if she had just embarrassed herself, or worse.

Zevran was staring at her face, watching her transition from enraged to morbidly horrified. Arien, his warden, quickly turned on her heel and strode away from him towards camp. The awkwardness left in her wake was enough to give each of their companions pause. One by one, they looked at each other and questioned themselves.

What just happened?

Laughter suddenly broke out in the awkwardness. They looked back at the Antivan assassin, and found him collapsed on the ground, laughing his heart out.

Still confused, they left him there and made their way back to camp. Morrigan looked over at the Qunari, Suki.

"Seriously, what just happened?"

Suki shrugged. "Hormones?"

Hormones indeed.


End file.
